kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda/Archive 5
Are there any English versions available? Just wondering, why did you change the videos in "Kid vs Kat vs Christmas Part 1 and 2"? Also, is there any place we could get an English version? --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Nice job on getting those images for "Kid vs Kat vs Christmas Parts 1 and 2." Administrators How do you become an administrator? Darkchao700 wants to know because he wants to become one; I told him I'd ask you so I did. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan lets talk http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat --Darkchao700 14:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice Chat Some things we didn't discuss: Can Darkchao700 become an admin? Where did you find out the info about Season 2 coming out in February? How do you make topics on the freenode? --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan administrators what kind of test do they need to pass so I can tell Darkchao700. HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP) PSP I'll see if I can do it on a PSP; if not, we will talk Monday! HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP) We Will Talk Monday Just tell me Monday. HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP) Protagonist/Antagonist It is unjnown whether Kat is the protagonist or the antagonist because he is viewed by many many people in several different ways; most people think Kat is the antagonist because he is always bothering Coop, but others think Coop is the antagonist because he is always foiling Kat's plans. We should not take one direct side when talking about protagonists and antagonists when one can be viewed as one or the other or BOTH! In my opinion, BOTH characters switch between the protagonist and antagonist part throughout the show; this show is almost like "Tom and Jerry"; even though Tom was the antagonist most of the time, Jerry would take on that role in some episodes. MAIN POINT: Don't take a direct side with protagonists and antagonists until you have enough information; I'm going to research this topic (Coop and Kat: Protagonist and Antagonist) on the Internet and see if I can't find the answer. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan New Forums These new forums look great; I'm already signed up on them so expect to see me there! P.S: My story is actually the rumored Season 2 episode of Kid vs Kat: "Kat's Girlfriend"! If you can read Spanish then you can see it for yourself! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Background Images Yeah, how do you make/can you make a background image on Kid vs Kat Wikia? Let me know because I want to make a background image for Team Kat! --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Let me know when you are on so we can "chat". Forums They are great, like I said before! They really do bring the forums page to life now! The colors should be different (like Kat Pink and Kat Purple, or Coop hair Brown); they are still great, good job. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Like what I did? I made a poll to fix this problem of protagonist and antagonist! Background Images Can you make me an example so I can see the code and make one myself? Oh and can you make a background image for your user page? Also, want to chat? --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Told Darkcaho700 What She Has To Do! I told her she needs to lose the user pic or she will NEVER be an Admin. Side Note: Is her video inappropriate as well? If it is I'll tell her ASAP. Another Side Note: How do you become an Admin./Moderator of the Forums? --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Your True Identity vVs1W8Brzgs Well, Well, Well? Daniel Studio Productions, huh? Your true identity will soon be revealed to me! (JK) At least now I know a little bit more about you, and that you have an account on youtube (mine's LegendOfGta1) --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Is this the youtube advertisement of Kid vs Kat Wikia? Kat's Blood Here's a Pic of Kat's Blood mutating three mosquitoes: I'm going to add it to the Kat Powers Section; if you don't like it, then just delete it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Check out my Edits Since you weren't on, I figured I'd help you out and add a lot of images and another video. Hope you like my edits. We can talk again Wednesday. --HugeKidvsKatFan 01:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Helping out when I can!) There's No Other Evidence Yet! That is the ONLY evidence; hopefully there will be more evidence in Season 2. HugeKidvsKatFan I can Edit Again! Check out Season 2 for the latest episodes. --HugeKidvsKatFan 18:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Back in Business!!!) Need Pic! My computer did an automatic restart and I lost EVERYTHING involving the LOGO; please send me another pic of it, thanks. --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Want to chat? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan whats a? roll back? how do you... edit your signetuer? Darkchao700 16:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) now what? Darkchao700 16:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) the question still fallows... can i be an adminisraitor? ps:my pic is changed... fine... but remember i got you all that videos from my faverits be sure to check in every day. Darkchao700 16:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You mixed up your info Dude I said kid vs. kat season 2 is coming Feburary but the count down you made says its coming in 42 days which would be March The truth about season 2 The count downs been glichy but in about 2-3 weeks kid vs. kat season 2 will premeire I have a lot of info about whats going on in season 2: * Coop and Kats girlfriend will become friends *A new kat is coming *Dennis will get an alien kat that hates Mr.Kat *Kats girlfriend will move in with the Burtonburgers Bronwyn 18:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Strange I start looking up info on these weird sites, take a peek at our rival KvK Wiki, AND browse youtube to find everything about Season 2; strangely, everything I've found has come true! If you need any additional info on ANYTHING about Season 2, let me know (like the new kat). HugeKidvsKatFan where did you get seson 2 info? if its from a youtube video then its so not comfermed i hope you know that how do you even know if kats girl is even gunna show up? huh? tell me. Darkchao700 19:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) how do you know about kats girlfriend? do you even know if she gunna show up? I'll Be Back I'm taking a break from KvK Wiki so I can research Season 2 info. P.S: My birthday is the 24th of January. HugeKidvsKatFan Important! Darkchao700 is not a guy; she is a girl! So...fix that :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan New Stuff Season 2 of Kid vs Kat will have a new kat named Silver; he will be Dennis' pet cat and Kat will hate him! Check out the video (and it has an English translation for most of the video). Check it out. --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Nice So, let me get this straight...you are going to make a desktop like that but it will be for Kid vs Kat? That sounds awesome; here, look at this video I found on DisneyXD.com: thumb|300px|left|Kat's Interview --HugeKidvsKatFan 18:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan If you can't see the video; Click This: http://disney.go.com/disneyxd/#/disneyxd/video/&content=987370 New Stuf,f New Stuff, New Stuff!!! Season 2 will come earlier for me; I just found out there is going to be a new episode January 28th on Disney XD. I'm in the US, so you might want to check local listings if you are not in US; the episode is called "Bad Horn Day" but I will double no triple-check to make sure. P.S: I'm about to post MOST of the info. on Silver to the "Silver Page". Don't worry; I'll make sure it's FACT before I post! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What's Going On Here? I just looked up the episode, "Bad Horn Day" on a couple of TV Listing websites and they said it already aired in June; I never saw this episode in my LIFE, and my Digital Cable would have picked up on it but it never did. If you have any info on this episode Bad Horn Day please let me know! --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: They have no summary of the show for an episode that already aired and it's only 15 min. long! Please investigate. HEY! UHH i'm wondering how you put embeded codes in the thing to make it work i haz a chat room i wanna put on my profile sorry to say but... :( im not allowed on chat rooms � Darkchao700 16:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) How about this... We make a page for all of Kat's inventions? HugeKidvsKatFan 17:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: When is Season 2 coming out? I'll Keep A Look~Out Too! Since I have DisneyXD.com, I can check for new episodes for the next two weeks; also I will add new pics about Silver. Let's talk soon. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What I've Been Up To In case you were wondering: 1) Made Kat's Inventions Page 2) Added content for Kat's Inventions 3) Added Kat's Inventions Page to "Characters" Under Kat 4) Made 2 WikiStickies 5) Edited Millie's Diary Page 6) Added Millie's Diary Page to the "WikiBar" Under Mille Burtonburger WHEW! I've Been Busy!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 22:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan HELP!!! I can't get on to the freenode! It says my Nick/Channel is temporarily unavailable! HELP!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 22:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan A Few Things 1) Ignore my Help message 2) Is Season 2 coming out on the 25th of March? 3) What is the 10% neede to finish the site? HugeKidvsKatFan 03:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Want to Chat? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_Vs_Kat HugeKidvsKatFan 19:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Wow That REALLY Sucks X( Until you get back, I'll continue to edit and watch over the Wiki. HugeKidvsKatFan 15:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan New Content Added! Everything's New! New Sections to Explore: Kat's Inventions Places of Interest Characters have been updated (slightly) New Kat Power discovered New Episodes added to Season 2 One episode has an explanation Check out the New Content! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Get back on soon :) Get Back Soon! Hey, HKVKF hoping you can come back to Kid vs Kat Wikia soon. HugeKidvsKatFan 19:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: We have tons of episodes for Season 2; personally, they sound fake to me, but most of them make sense when I read about it. Check them out when you get back. Music How do you edit Music? I think I can help if you let me know how. HugeKidvsKatFan 20:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Talk I went to the page to be an adminship it said to talk to a something with a b... anyway It had a list of the b thingys and you were on it so can I be am adminship? I'm all for editing pages on the Wikia but what the deal with Stelecrus? this dude has been moving pages for Season 1 episodes and now some of them don't link or they are redirected! I've been trying to fix his mess-ups ever since I found out YOU asked him to help with the Wikia; he said himself that he doesn't even WATCH the show, so he started deleting stuff that was a crucial part of the website. I'm on right now, so hit me up if you want to chat. HugeKidvsKatFan 17:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan WHERE is the chat room!!!??? I want to HELP!!!! Re: Stelercus You asked us to remove his bureaucrat rights here because of a problem here, and we did so. You gave them back. Any problems you have in the future with him, Wikia will not help you with. --Uberfuzzy 22:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) One Reason Why I Stick to Show Pics ;) Let me know if I have any personal images on my User Page that must be fixed! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: What is going to happen to Kid vs Kat Wikia now? And are you going to do a Wikia rollback or not? And, Darkcahao700 will quit Kid vs Kat Wikia because no one will let him be an administrator. Thought You Might Want to See This... Its like your hated here you are the only good crat cause crats need to have a cool head... ya know i agree Parsonsda and HugeKidvsKatFan should have their powers removed. http://s602.photobucket.com/albums/tt101/Twigy_tag1/Vaati_The_Minish_Cap.gif Jason va vous tuer. Twigy. Rebirthing http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/9170/lulwhups.png :Only watched the show once so i have no clue about it :/ i just joined to tell my opinions http://s602.photobucket.com/albums/tt101/Twigy_tag1/Vaati_The_Minish_Cap.gif Jason va vous tuer. Twigy. Rebirthing http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/9170/lulwhups.png ::UnRunescape wiki all over again http://s602.photobucket.com/albums/tt101/Twigy_tag1/Vaati_The_Minish_Cap.gif La Mort Raptor. Twigy. Rebirthing http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/9170/lulwhups.png --HugeKidvsKatFan 18:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan :Why should i? I dont use chat rooms anyway 01:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) PARASONDRA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!! THIS IS DARKCHAO700 I NEED HELP IM USING AN UNREGI TO TALK CUZ SERTULAS BLOCKED ME PLEASE UNBLOCK ME OK WERE FRIENDS RIGHT? Talk There, post on my talk since it gives you a link to my talk now. Powers38 Talk 11:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :As you can see in the history section located here. You can see that he moved the page Older News to Kid vs. Kat Wiki:Older News. Older news was in the wrong namespace, so he moved it to the correct namespace, namely "Kid vs. Kat Wiki:." Powers38 Talk 11:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I've Restored Your Full Episodes Page! Stelercus is good, but I've found a way to revert everything back to how it originally was! I know you don't mind redirects but they have to go, especially when they DON'T LINK TO VIDEOS!!! Don't worry, I'll be extra careful ;) HugeKidvsKatFan 18:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'm Experimenting So Don't Worry! I'm just trying something out with the Videos (Season 1) Page; most of the links are RED so I'm trying a method to restore them. 02:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFanHugeKidvsKatFan The Kid vs Kat (Season 1) Page is A Mess! I'm currently fixing it, though; I've got the first four episodes fixed up! --HugeKidvsKatFan 00:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan ... I'll accept your apology but I will never forget. You never learn Parsons, never. Swiz